The Mayor's Daughter
by Klaroline-lovegames
Summary: Caroline Forbes promised herself she'd never return, But after the death of her older brother she is brought back to New Orleans. KLAROLINE!
1. Chapter 1

**before some makes a comment, yes this story was on I-Am-Sherlocked221B account BUT we worked on it together! I really wanted to continue this story so I added it on mine as well. **

* * *

Pain. That's the only thing that came to mind when Caroline Forbes took a step into New Orléans, a place she swore she would never return to after her lover's death. The dirt roads were bumpy and ridge, she sigh looking out the widow towards endless amounts of cotton fields that slaves worked in. Caroline never liked slaves...not that she was racist or anything, it was the exact opposite actually. She didn't like think she or anyone else her color were better than anybody.

Slavery didn't make sense to Caroline. The white people thought themselves better why have the blacks cook for them if they could do it better, clean, take care of their children? If white people were so much better, why did white men, owners to the slaves still rape] the woman getting them pregnant? The whole thing didn't make sense.

Jesse, that was his name. He was the man Caroline feel in love with when she was 16, but he was also her father slave. Her father Bill actually liked Jesse, some could say they were friends. Jesse and her love was epic, but not that anyone knew it was a secret, no matter how much her father liked Jesse they could never be together. She remembers their time together, she still cried at night about it.

-THE MAYORS DAUGHTER-

FLASH BACK

_Caroline rested her head on Jesse chest as he ran his hand through higher silky blonde curly hair. "We should leave?" Caroline whispered, she sat up and brought him with her. She wore a smile that brighten his day, for a second her would forget about the forbidden love they had together. "Leave where?" He asked laughing. She always had the craziest ideas and sometimes he wondered what he did to be so luck that he got her. "Up north, we can be free to be together, we wouldn't have to hide." Jesse shook his knowing it was a long shot, but if it's what she wanted he would try. "Okay." Caroline smiled, she reached her hand behind his neck and pulled his lips to hers._

_"I love you." She whispered softly resting her forehead against his. He opened his mou-_

"Miss Caroline, we are here." She blinked a few times and saw the man who pulled her from her dreadful thoughts. "We are here."

Caroline sigh and placed her hand on her stomach adjusting the corset, she nodded and placed her hand in his carefully stepping out the carriage. She looked around and saw a young blonde girl probably her age. That must be Rebekah, Alex would talk about her in the letters he sent to Caroline up north where she fled to after the horrible...happening. Her and her twin brothers never lost touch incase anything were to happen her would be the one to go for her. Caroline glanced over at this Rebekah girl and saw tears in her eyes, the love that Alex and this girl sounded so real over the letters and she bad that Rebekah has to go through what Caroline was still going through. After 6 years no one was capable of making her forget Jesse, she knew she had to move on, but she never found anyone special enough to take his place.

Caroline held her dress up and walked towards the girl holding her hand out. "Hi my name is Caroline, you must be Rebekah, my brother write lovely stuff about you I'm sorry for our lost." Rebekah nodded and began to cry more, she took Caroline's hand and pulled her forward. Rebekah's tears ran down Caroline's neck and she had no idea what to do.

"Rebekah, sweetheart, let the poor girl breath." Caroline spun fast and saw a man with an elegant clothing on. Now who was he? And why was he calling Rebekah sweetheart?

"Oh Nik, shut your mouth before I get brother on you, you bloody wanker!" Caroline brought her hand to her mouth trying to hold back her laugh. "I'm sorry who are you?"

And man smiled and held his hand out towards her. "Niklaus Mikaelson, love, but you can call me Nik or Klaus." Caroline reached for his hand to shake it but he brought it up to his lips causing her to blush. Rebekah groaned and walked inside. Caroline smiled shyly and pulled away. "And you are?"

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes."

His smile drop down but came back just as fast. "I just you are the Mayor's daughter, and Alex's sister."

"Twin sister actually. I may be blood to that man in there, but he would never be my father!" Caroline said harshly surprising Klaus. She was so strong and beautiful.

"Good to know I'm not the only one with a father problem." Klaus laughed but she stayed serious. "I am 100% my fath- Bill was worst."

"Really, love?" Klaus took a step forward.

FLASHBACK

_"HOLD HER UP!" Bill screamed as his men held Caroline by the arms forcing her to look at Jesse._

_"STOP IT PLEASE!" She begged trying to break free from their grips but she was loosing that fight._

_"This is what you get when you sleep with my daughter you filthy,  
nigger." Bill lifted her arm and swung it down with force making the whips with blades attach to the them of them come down on his back. He tried to he in the scream but he couldn't. Jesse looked up at Caroline who was crying and trying to fight as they made her watch._

"Caroline? Hello sweetheart, are you there?" Great she did it again the thoughts keep coming out. Klaus held her shoulders and she took steps back nodding. "I…I…I am fine, please excuse me." She ran pasted the man into the house. Nothing has change since she left. She made her way up the stairs and glanced around at her old bedroom that was occupied.

"Umm, may I help you." The man on the bed asked getting up to out on his coat.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see my old room that's all."

"Oh, you must be Caroline Forbes, your father speaks greatly of you." She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Does he now?" Caroline said sarcastically.

"While I am Elijah Mikaelson, and I won't be staying her Rebekah just wanted to speak to your father about the funeral and what not." Caroline nodded wanting to fix his mistake on calling that man her father. He was nothing to her, but she didn't want to have to think about Jesse anymore.

Caroline walked in Bill's office and frowned.

FLASHBACKS

_Caroline sat in her father's chair spinning around laughing till she heard another set. She stood up quickly and the black guy jumped back._

_"I'm sorry Miss Caroline." He said holding his hands up._

_"It's fine, you shocked me that's all." He smiled and held his hand out but brought it back quickly._

_"My name is Jesse."_

_"Caroline."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"We met in this office." She whispered to herself looking of to space.

"Please don't speak off that nigger" Caroline jumped not hearing her father walk in the room. She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "He was a piece of shit who corrupted my daughter."

"You're The only piece of shit I see." She screamed.

"Watch you tone!"

"Or what? You will have me sent to death too?" His hand came down fast and heavy leaving a red mark in her cheek.

"Don't tempt me! I've tried so hard to protect you for theirs knowing that you are a nigger lover." Caroline held her cheeks and began to cry as soon as he left. She was glad she was alone finally.

Klaus could tell Caroline didn't see him in the corner of the room in the dark. He saw everything from  
nigger lover, to the slap. What was this girls story.  
-


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline walked down the rocky rode as her father walked ahead riding the carriage that held her dead brother. He was so young. Through the years him and her never  
Stop talking. They wrote secret letters, but she made she not to put to much information as to where she was just in case her father found the notes. He was her best friend, after Jesse died, he was the only man she needed in her life.

Caroline glanced around and looked at her brother's lover. Rebekah cleaned her tears as she walked down the trail for the governors son funeral with Elijah and Klaus. Caroline saw Rebekah, She looked at Klaus with hatred, and it made Caroline wonder why. Elijah had a face of sorrow, but it was most likely for his sister rather then Caroline's brother. She then looked over at Klaus who looked like he had no love in his heart to care about anyone, or at lease she thought that. He also seem like he'd rather be anywhere else, but there. Truth be told she felt the same way.

His name as Alex, he was a spitting image of her mother.

Usually the father was suppose to be the one that the daughters looked up to. The ones the daughters hoped to find a man like, but Bill was certainly not. It was Alex, she wanted her husband to be like. Sweet, handsome, and caring. Her brothers life was taken too fast. Caroline would do anything to be with Jesse again. Although she has moved on like he would want her too, she still had many dreams about him. How he held her, kissed her, sooth her to asleep the way he-

Caroline's thoughts were tone by the sound of small grunts of pain. They sounded like at littler version of how it sounded like when Jesse was whipped, and She was forced to watch.

She stepped out of line and looked around noticing a small little black boy holding a apple to his chest trying to cover it from the white man on a horse who whipped him repeatedly. Caroline watched in pain with anger filling her which time the whip came down. Crack! Crack! Crack! She looked back and notice the group to far ahead to notice what she was about to do next.

Klaus stood by a tree tired of the funeral. He walked down the road and saw the Mayor's daughter. She looked so angry. He followed her gaze to the man on the horse whipping the little boy. It reminded him of his time with Mikael. He watched and waited for her to make a move.

"Hey!" Caroline went screaming standing in front of the little boy. "Leave him be." She demanded.

"Or what? I take no request from whores."

"Well this was not a request it was a demand, and as the Mayor's daughter I DEMAND you to release him." The man laughed the hoped of his horse walking towards Caroline and the black boy.

Caroline stood her ground and shield the boy more with her body. Unknowing Klaus watched the girl with a smile on his face. She was so brave, even as a human.

"Well why haven't I ever seen you? I would have remembered a face like that." The man ran his and down her cheek, but Caroline shoved him away with all her force ALMOST sending him to his feet.

"You little bitch! Step away or your will also be whipped." The man notice Caroline had no intentions of moving, so he climbed back on his horse.

"Don't say a didn't warn you." He rose his whip, a voice from the side stopped him.

"Now Mate, that's no way to try a lady." Klaus stepped out and smiled at the man he recognized as Tyler Lockwood.

"Well she is stopping me from my job, her 'father' wouldn't be happy."

"But hitting on a lady is just curl." Klaus said innocently.

"Just leave!" Caroline said going to her knees to the little boy.

Klaus looked at Tyler and smiled at his anger. "You should leave." Klaus compelled turning his attention back to Caroline.

"That was very brave, Love." She didn't reply right away. Caroline put the boys head in her lap and rolled him over so his wounds wouldn't be in the dirt.

"Well someone had to help him, and if not me that who?"

"I just thought with your father and brother, you would be okay with things like this." Klaus said bitterly.

Caroline's head shot up. "Do you always talk out of your ass?"

"Hey, I didn't have to help you back there!"

"I didn't ask for your help… but now I am so if your not going to give it to me then just leave." Klaus rolled his eyes annoyed yet amused by her attitude. She didn't fear him, but then again why would she, she didn't know what he was.

Klaus bent down and lifted the little boy in his arms. "Where to?" He asked with a small amount of sass.

"The lake."

When they got to the lake, the little boy was pasted out in Klaus's arms. He set him down carefully and watched as Caroline tore a piece of her dress off at the bottom and used it as if it were a rag.

When the cool droplets of water hit his skin the little back woke up and hissed. Klaus watched amazed as Caroline whisper soothing words to help with the pain.

"What is your name?" Caroline gently clean around the cuts, washing away the little pebbles or rocks and dirty.

"I don't have one, mama said she give me one when I turn 10…" the let out a cried as Caroline cleaned out his cuts.

Her hands began to shake as she remembered all the times she did this to Jesse. All the times she cleaned his cuts when he did something wrong. She couldn't keep her hands still they were moving out of control.

Klaus watched Caroline and he couldn't help, but feel worried for her, which is weird because he doesn't care about anyone. "Love, are you okay?" Klaus asked grabbing her hands in his the stop the shaking. She closed her eyes and let tears fall. No! She would not be weak. She would not let her father win this fight.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She began to clean the boy again. "What haven't you got a name if your older than 10?" She asked, trying to get her thoughts from Jesse.

"The flu got her."

"And your father?"

"I am the Mayor's bastard child." Klaus looked up and saw anger in her eyes, but she pushed it back for the boys sake.

"Well that would make you my half brother." When she was done, Caroline rise the her feet. Klaus help the boy up and waited for her to say something.

"Help me bring him to a cottage just a mile out of town." Klaus nodded and they began to walk. The boy, yet again fell asleep.

They walked in silence. It was quite boring. Most if the time Klaus gazed over Caroline's soft features. "Why aren't you at your brothers funeral?" Caroline shrugged and kept walking.

"The boy needed my help, plus why would I want to listen to a bunch of people say how much of a good guy he was. Most if then didn't know them."

"What is at the cottage?"

"It's a place I used to go… Klaus, there are many things you don't know about me…"

Klaus nodded and tried to keep the million questions from rolling of his tongue. "I know there is many questions you want answered, and all you need do is ask."

"Why'd you leave New Orleans?"

"The death of my forbidden love."

"What happened?" Klaus asked. Caroline looked away glanced back at the little boy who was peacefully sleeping in Klaus's arms.

"I was 15, love became me when I met him... His name was Jesse, my father personal and favorite slave." Klaus watch her face and knew it was hard for her to talk about. "We fell in love and it was epic, but reality set in and my father found out…" Caroline stop walking and felt tears of anger trail down her cheek. Klaus looked back and notice the girls anger.

"Caroline-

"He killed the man I loved, and made me watch." Caroline ignored the look on Klaus face and began to walk again. "So I ran away, never lost contact with my brother, and now he is dead and I soon leave again after paying my respects."

After a few minutes they stood I front of a beat down cottage. "Let me get the key." She walked over and reached for the top of the door pulling out a old rusted key.

They walked in set the boy down who woke up. "Where am I?" He asked trying to sit up, but Caroline didn't allow him to.

"Just rest, in the meanwhile lets think of a name for you." The pair though for a while forgetting about third person in the room till he spoke.

"I'm going to name you Marcel. It comes from the word Mars which is the god of war." Klaus held his hand out to him and smiled. "It means little warrior." Marcel smiled, and nodded.

"Well Marcel, in a plot twisting change of events you happen to be my little brother from a different mother, although are bastard father is the same." Caroline stood up and gave a warm smile to the little boy.  
"From here on out you will be a freed salve." Marcel's eyes grew big, and he hugged Caroline tightly. "I never had a sister before." Caroline didn't know what to do, but soon she wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

* * *

**Hey Guys make sure to review because which ever story gets the most reviews i will start updating that one till i finish **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I feel bad for not update any stories, but I need you all to believe that I haven't gave up on Klaroline. I am just very busy with school and my midterms are coming up. I know this just sounds like an excuse but I promise after all this blows over I will update all my stories. I already started on the ending rewrite for let love bleed red, and I'm trying to make a super long chapter for you kill me in a good way. I will try to update soon, and thankfully Sumer is just around the corner and I can update a lot during that time.:) don't give up on me I promise I'll be better § Love Klaroline-lovegames 


End file.
